SparkleStars Quest
by magicunicornrainbowyolo
Summary: Sparkleprettystar is going to save the world from the evil cats! READ THE STORY! 11 AWESOME STORY U MUST READ!1
1. Omen of a prophecy 1

Chaptr ! omen of a Prophecie

Today was the gathering finally. All the cats were their from all clans, and the leaders were high in the tree on the eyesland to tell their clans. Just then a shooting star blazed across the dark sky and lite up the whore world with brillyant silver white lite. A PROPHECT WAS GIVeN TO THE CLASN!

"SPARLKES WILL SAVV THE CLANS!" Jayfeather yelled joyly, eyes shining.

"GASP!" everyone gasped. It was sO true, everyone could fEel it in their heart that the prophec y was trUu!..

Gaystripe, Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Stormfur, and all the others werR so happy someone culd save them! But will the phophecO cum true?" Lionblaze asked

"Starclan does not lie. Starclan always knoEs and if you truest them they will never lead us wrong." Firestar commanded

Hollyleaf and some cats looked mad like they didn't want a savior so the clans would die! But no one noticed them they wer too happy and joy.

Jayfeather was joy too but he was still sad he remeMmbered he was blind. Maybe PrettySparkleSpaw would give him his sight back! If she was the savior culd she dothat?!1111 He riley hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2 Savior from teh Stars

Chappr 2 Savior from the Stars

"Sandatrm hade 3 kits!"

"OMIGOSH WHAT NAME THEM!" Firestar siad

SanDstorm see the kit6 with so beautiful pretty diamond eyes and pretty white and purple fur with sparkles all over. She looked like the sun rising loke angels in the sky.

"NAME HER PRETTY SPARKLEKIT!1111 Sandstorm said joyly.

"SO PRETTY!111!11!" her mat yelld.

"Yes she is prettier then Starclan even." Her mother sade gravely. Serious everyone.

"so pretty this cate."

"Lyk a pretty cake cate like flowers…."

"but what about this one? The black one?" he ask, it is about Prettysparklerkits sister.

"oh she is Evilkit that one." Sandestorme says, Starclan had told her her kits truu name.

Evilkit was jello of Sparkleprettykit. Sparklekittykit was better than her and was sooo pretty with sparkles and all, it was ma4dnye!1 She decided evily one day she would kill Sparkleprettypaw . She was so evil but her mother didn't know. She would never knoE. It was secret still and forever she hoped so she could take over the world and no one could ever kno!1111!


	3. Chapter 3 The prophecy begins!

Chapter 3 The Prophecy has begun!

Prettysparklekit opened her eyes and woke up beside her sister Evilkit. She heard her sister talking and growling in her sleep, " Kill… Tigerstar…. Brokenstar… kill..destroy…" "What?" PrettySParklekit wondered "well.. if she's talking about killing Tigerstar then its okay I guess…" But she still couldn't get rid of that feeling that that wasn't what Evilkit meant.

Prettysparklekit realized her mother Sandstorm wasn't there, where was she?111 Then she saw that her mother was dead!11111111 Red blood was allover her neck and her heart was torn out! Allt eh blood was red and in the shade it looked lyke black blood! It was crazy ! Prettysparklepaw yelled at starclan, how could they do this to her! But then she stoped, she didn't cry. She knew this was for the best and she was strong!

Evilkit was laughing! It was so weird! Whay would she laugh ther mother just died! Maybe she was just in denial…. Evilkit was being so weird tho! Prettypawkit didn't know what to believe anymore! It was so confusing and she wasn't strong enpigh….! She cried, allt he tears drowned her silky paws and she just ran out of camp. desperate.

Firestar stopped her and yelled called her name!-"PrettySparklekit! Wait!" Prettypawkit skidde to a halt, and gazed at his fire green eyes.

"Im not strong enogh Firehart! I should never have come here! I cant do this!11: Her tears stopped tho, she wanted to look string…. But she didn't feel…..It was all a fail!

"No don't say that Prettystparkel! I luv you!"

"…What?"

"Yeah I really luv u, will u be my mat?"

She was so surprised! She luved Fireheart too…. He was leader and so amazing and nice and stuff.. But she was confused and sad she shouldn't deal with this rite now it was too musch! She had always luved Firestar this was like a dream cum truu but today was lyk a nitemare for her already!

"NO!" She yelled and ran away, she kept on running and didn't stop… she ran for hours and when she crossed the Windclan border she didn't evn notice thru all her tears.

"Hey what are you doing?!111111111" A harsh voice screamed.

"You're Tresspassing!" Sparklepawkit stopped running and saw dark cat glaring at her and about to attack her! His name was Crowfeather and Breesepaw was ther too with another cat she didn't kno. She knew they wer mad at her and she was just a kit! How culd she fite tree cats!?

"NO! LEAV HER ALONE!111111 Firestar and Gaystripe suddenly yelled.

"I'll KILL U!" Gaystrip yelled to Crowfeather.

"GOA WAY THIS IS MY CLAN AND SHES TRESPASSING" Crowfeather snapped

"No SHES NOT! SHE IS STARCLANS CHOSEN SPECIAL CAT SHES ALLOWED TO!" Bluestar demanded. "DER WAS A PROPHECO! ITS SAYS THAT SPARKLES WILL SAVE THE CLANS FROM EVIL!"

"WHHAT?" Sparkleprettykit was surprised for a second…. Then she realized…. Bluestar was right! The prophecy was about her!111

"I wasn't gonna kill u anyway, so calm down." Crowfeather said

"YEA! U wer gonna attak me!" Sparklekitpaw growled "No, I wasn't really going to, ur too pretty. " Crowfeathetr said

"Shut up Crowfeater u stupid cat u shoulda left her alone tho!" Firestar said

"Well I dint know about the prophecie!"

"Everyone be quiet! JUST LEAV ME ALONE FOR ONCE! I NEED TIME TO DEAL WITH THIS" Prettysparklekit cried and ran back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4 Appretnice! 44444

CHAPTR 44444!

When she got back Gaystripper was waiting 4 her.

"hey." He said quietly

"hi.:

"Hey… I'm sorry about ur mom… she was a good cat."

Sparklekit shrugged. "well.. she was ok sometimes I guess."

"Yea.. well I hav 2 tell u sometine….." Gaystrip was gonna say it but suddenly he was interrupted by Firestar calling a cln meeting.

"All cats old enough to catch there one prey join her beneath the highrick fir a clan meeting!" Firestar called, his golden fur was like fire in she sunlite an his fire-colored green eyes glowed. But he seemed really sad, Sparklekit wished he was happy, whay was he so sad?

"I have an announcement! Windclan is jello that we have the cat chosen by Starclan and god so we think they are planning an attak. From now on no going in the foryist alone without another warryor and praktise battel trayning more in cayse I am rite and Windclan is reaylly this evyill. But don't woyrry Starclan wont let us get deyafeated if a battyle happeyns…. We hav Lionblaxe and the choseyn cat."

"Who is the chosyn cat?" Millieface ask.

"That os for ypu to find out another time… but not now… ur not ready, just focus on preparing for battyle." Fireheart said, he was staring at Sparklekit and his eyes looked even sadder when he looked at her. Was he sad becuz of her? That made her feel guilt… She didn't want him to be sad bcuz of her…. He jumped down from the highledge and was so sad he almost fell and died and the clan meeting was over. All the other cats left except her. She stared as Firestar walked slowly and sadly to his den. She felt very sade too… it made her sad to.

"Hey Sparklepaw…"

"Hi.. Im sorry I dint mean to say no. I-"

Sudden;y all the Windclan cats attacked! IT was a battyle! Windclan cats and attaked in the thunderclan camp and almost killed sandstorm and milliefur but they were ok. PrettySparpkekit was furious! She ataked Crowfeatheyur a dn almost won she was so good at fiting even tho she had never fought b4 but then breesepaw attaked her too and cut her throat but she was ok. She fought Breezwepaw and alsmost killed him! She almost killed Onestar too but he was okay.

"Prettysparklepaw! Ur Amasing!" FIreheart cheered and fought too . They wer so awesom fighting side by side and soon all the Windclan triatiors had run away. At the end she wasn't even hurt! All the clan was locking at her with asmase! She was amiasing!

"Prettysparkle paw! Do you wanna be a pprentice? I kno ur young… but your more than good enuf!" Fireheart mewd. .

"Yeah!"

OK THEN FROM THIS MOMENT ON ! I CALL A CLAN MEETING AND MAKE UP A STARCLAN APprENTICe!" "YES!" "From DIS MOMENT ON YOU will be SPARKLEPRETTYPAWS! Lionblazey is youre mentyor!" Lionblaze cheered he was happy to mentor this cat, it would be so fun. And everyone could see Cloudytail and Gaystripper wer jello!

"Lets do pprentice stuff!" LIonblazxe commmented.

"Yea.. but what a bout Jayfeather? " Prettypaws said

"What about him?' Lionblaze said asked

"Hes blind…"

"Oh, okay.: Lionblaze said understandinglie. He was a fierce warrior and fiter but he had a caring heart lyk a lion that glowed k gold fyres. Lyk the sun rising and setting at the same time… He was a good cat she lyked him a lot already. It was lyk glass and nails and knifes exploding around her. "Wow, I lyk dis cat! Maybe I should be his matte! Sprettypaws thoght to herself. Too bad about Cinderheart… Cinderheart was such annoying she would kill her if she got in da way! Cinderheart was jus a cat she wasn't the CHOSEN cate!111


	5. Chapter 5 lets sav Firestar!

**Chaptr 55%%%!**

** Save FIYRESTAR!**

Sparkleprettypaw woke up and opened her eyes and woke up. She wondered if She could be Lionblazzes mate when he was mats with Cinderheart… she wondered if she should really kill Cinderheart… would that be kinda mean?...She would hav to tho cuz she was special and stuff .And the prophecy was about her so cinderheart didn't matter anyway. Sparklepaw was amasing everyone liked her! Ecept her sisterbut she didn't know why or care about her Evilkit so that was fine. Besides she didn't know why but Evilkit acted mean and evil sometimes 4 some reason she acted really weird when der mother died.

"WAIT! SOME CATS HAVE BEEN STOLEN BY WINDYCLAN1!'!1' Brightheart gasped.

"gasp!" everyone gasps

"Stormyheart, Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Firestar hav been stolen!"

"WELL LETS GO SAV THEM1' Sparkpleprettypaw yelled

"No we cant they would want us not to risk lyk that! We would be killed! Stay here we have to move on," Brambleclaw said, Sparklepaw was so angry! She would never give up on Firestar and bluestar and stormy heart lyk that!

"I have to try to save them!"

"NO I order u not to! If u do I will make u lno longr be a thunderclan cat! U will have to be a loner or live with scourge!"

"NO. HTne u can do what you want but noting will stop me from saving my clan!" She yelled and started to go but Lionblaze stopped her.

"Prettypaw I'll go with you, I can help u we can do this 2gether!"

"ok kawaii lets go." Sparkleprettypaw agreed

"What if aliens!" Brightheart laughed in gaiety

"…but Jayfeather is blind,"

"..yeah,.. he usually is blind." Lionblaze muttered in agreement

"except when he isn't"

"yeah, except then Sparkleprettypaw."

"kAWAII.' Sparkleprettypaw said and glared at Brightheart, she didn't lyk that she was talking to Lionblaze and standing beside him. It made her mad she didn't lyk that.

"sure."

"Anywayes! Lets go on out mishin!' Sparkleprettypaw said.

"What mishin can I go.!?" Brightheart asked with hop in her eye.

"Of course not you can't do anything you're missing your eye you stupid cate?!"

"GASP! You're stupid Lioinblaze doesn't even lyk you and neither does Cloudtail!" Brightheart gasped "Yes I do Brightheart! I love Prettysparklepaw!. "Lionblaze said fastly.

…."You luv me?' Prettysparklepaw asked but inside she wasn't surprised. She was amasin and specian of cours he luved her! Just then Cinderheart walked by.

"…I don't know I cant talk about dis now!" Lionblaz mewed. Prettysparklepaw sulked. She didn't lyk that anyways, now she was thinking about how to get rid of this cat who was causing problems between her and Lionblaze. She kinda really hated Cinderpelt. She was ruining her whore life!

"Cum on! We have to save Firestar he might be my matte!' Specialprettypaw yowled. When she said that something jello flashed in Lionblazes golden lion colored eyes and lit up the whole sky with it like angel surrounded by golden light 100times brighter than the brightest star. But as quick;y as it ahapened it was gone and hidden again.

"That was weird" Brightheart said gayly.

"Shut the f**k up u stupid f***." Specialprettypaw ordered harshly. But before her and Lionblaze could go suddenly Firestar appeared before her surrounded by golden fire and angels singing.

Lionblaze and Brightheart were frozen in time bu Specialprettypaw was in awwe it was amasing and clouds in the sky even stopped moving and the earth stoppped spinning. And the sun stopped rotating aroun the earth. And the sun stopped spinning and the moon stopped and the stars stopped. The clouds even stopped in the skye abov, and the sun stopped rotating around the earth. Firestars eyes shone like the sun made of briiyant green fire and his fur was made of liquid fyre and it flowed through the air effortlessly as he flashed a brilliant smile mad e of starlight and heaven and Jesis. It was so beutifil her heart stopped and it felt lyk she wanted it to last 4ever… or 5ever!

" How did u get here!"

"I used the power of friendship."

"Is our friendship really that much power?!"

"Yeah, it was always ur destiny sparkleplrettystar."

"Wait my names not SparkleprettySTAR.'

"One day it will be, it is destiny… your uunevitable fate."

"Firestar-!_" "No I have to go back, I can onlie us so much powe.. I luv u sparklestarpaw.!" He said as his voice faded away into the breeze. Sparkleprettypaw blincjked, disapiontd as she saw everything wasw bak 2 normal agin and Fyrestar was gone. She alsmst started crying but stopped herself. She had to stay strong so she could sayve him!


	6. Chapter 6 Soul matts!

CHAPTER 666!

They ran into the enimy camp and saw the four Thundrclan cats trapped and WIndyclan warriors were guarding them.

Just then they attacked her and Lionblaze and Lionblaze would have probably died from getting his head cut off by Ashwhisker but he was immortal since that was always his power. While Lionblazw was fighting the fags Prettysparklepaw ran over to free the cats!

She freed Firestar and almost couldn brighter than a million suns exploding and making the earth melt!

**I didnre my whore world!t even mattes? **

**re my whore world too I luv you more than Spottedleaf. she really really loved Firestar so much all her life She knew Firestar never really luved her anyway he luved ASndstorm more than hell freezying ovr and he didn. **

**Sparkleprettyyolopaw was so happy! It was like an axe in her heart and burning in the eternal fires of hell! Today was amasing already!2342411 **

**She went to go freed Stormy heart while Firestar joined the battle and Spottedleaf healed sick cats and picked herbs. **

**Sparkleyoloprettypaw whispered with shining eyes and a cold heartless smile on her pretty face. She wished others were more lyk hert understand. The tears in her eyes were made or rainbows that colored her face the color of the prettiest rainbow ever seen. She locked prettier than Jesus. **Stormyheart thot ** Rainbows shone off her fur and came out of her eyes. Sparkles came out of her eyes too and the sun stopped rotating around the earth again. **

**HSe yelled and started crying joyly. **

**Stormyheart said. **

**352524646 **

**111133123124141414142 **

**Lionblaze cried and sorrow glimmered in his face. **

**m sorry but you wouldn Sparkleprettypaw cried. **

**Lionblaze regretted his mistake so much, he should hav told Cinderhearty how he really felt! He didnt amasing Lyk Prettysparklepaw and now he lost his truu luvv 4ever! **please don** Lionblaz cried **

**Prettysparklepaw felt like a knife in her heart and she saw the sad in his eyes but he hurt her so musch how could she forgive that! She couldn**No, not 4ever Lionblaze** She whispered as reainbow tears fell everywhere. **

**Lionblaze cried. Firestar saw what was happeneing to and cried. Only Sormyheart didn. So he stopped ctieing andb was string. Criing. But he was string tho.!9352309. NO this was a such a bad day 4 him! And the sun started rotating around the earth again**Im sade too but we hav to go! Windyclan is gonna kill us!yes. Would the sad evar leave these cats aloan? Or wuld they be misery 4 evar?


	7. Chapter 666 redo

_CHAPTER 666!_

They ran into the enimy camp and saw the four Thundrclan cats trapped and WIndyclan warriors were guarding them.

Just then they attacked her and Lionblaze and Lionblaze would have probably died from getting his head cut off by Ashwhisker but he was immortal since that was always his power. While Lionblazw was fighting the fags Prettysparklepaw ran over to free the cats!

She freed Firestar and almost couldn't cuz looking at him was too amazing, his fur and his smile was so bright… brighter than a million suns exploding and making the earth melt!

"Ur amasing u saved the whore world!"

"Well… I didn't save the whore world but I saved you and you're my whore world!" Sparkleyoloprettypaw said. But then she got nervous, what if Firestar thought she was stupid for saying that when they weren't even mattes?

"And you're my whore world too I luv you more than Spottedleaf." Firestar admitted glowed

Spottedleaf was sad for a moment… she really really loved Firestar so much all her life… but she knew this was for the best… She knew Firestar never really luved her anyway he luved ASndstorm more than hell freezying ovr and he didn't even care when she died. Maybe in another lyfe….

Sparkleprettyyolopaw was so happy! It was like an axe in her heart and burning in the eternal fires of hell! Today was amasing already!2342411

She went to go freed Stormy heart while Firestar joined the battle and Spottedleaf healed sick cats and picked herbs.

"Wow, what courage" Sparkleyoloprettypaw whispered with shining eyes and a cold heartless smile on her pretty face. She wished others were more lyk her…. They just didn't understand….

She freed Stormyheart and suddenly she stopped and got lost in his stormy storm eyes. They were such storm. Angels voices whispered through her fur and they played harps and guitar. It was so pretty…. The tears in her eyes were made or rainbows that colored her face the color of the prettiest rainbow ever seen. She locked prettier than Jesus. "_Wow. "_ Stormyheart thot "_She rea;;y is the chosen cat cuz shes so amasing and pretty!" _ Rainbows shone off her fur and came out of her eyes. Sparkles came out of her eyes too and the sun stopped rotating around the earth again.

"I think ur my soul mat!" HSe yelled and started crying joyly.

"I know! Lets be soul mats!" Stormyheart said.

"I luv you!"352524646

"I Luv you too!"111133123124141414142

"What? I luv you Sparkleprettypaw! I wish I was your soul mat!" Lionblaze cried and sorrow glimmered in his face.

"I'm sorry but you wouldn't tell Cinderheart you luved me more! That broke my heart Lionblaze!" Sparkleprettypaw cried.

Lionblaze regretted his mistake so much, he should hav told Cinderhearty how he really felt! He didn't amazin luv hher ever! She wasn't amasing Lyk Prettysparklepaw and now he lost his truu luvv 4ever! "

"please don't say you wont forgive me 4ever!" Lionblaz cried

Prettysparklepaw felt like a knife in her heart and she saw the sad in his eyes but he hurt her so musch how could she forgive that! She couldn't! "No, not 4ever Lionblaze…..5ever." She whispered as reainbow tears fell everywhere.

Lionblaze cried. Firestar saw what was happeneing and cried too . Only Sormyheart didn't, he was joy he got to be Sparkleprettypaws truu luv 5ever. Lionblaz was so sad he felt lyk how could he evar be happy again! But he knew it was 4 the best…. So he stopped ctieing andb was string. Criing. But he was string tho.!9352309. NO this was a such a bad day 4 him! And the sun started rotating around the earth again….

"Im sade too but we hav to go! Windyclan is gonna kill us!" Spottedleaf said when she was duone healing the sick windyclan cats an d collecting herbs in the forest.

"yes." Firestar sayd.

And they left the windclan camp, going back to there clan in the dark rain and mist and darkness abuv them. And the sun still rotated sadly around the earth. Only one question was in all their minds… Would the sad evar leave these cats aloan? Or wuld they be misery 4 evar…..or 5 evar…?


	8. Chapter 7 Death of A Heroin

**Chapter 5evin Deth of a Heroin**

Sparkleprettypaw led Stormyheart, Spottedleaf, Fyrestar, and Sandsorrm bak to Thundrclan.

She was echauseted and she felt so close to being in a coma…but she couldn't. The clan needed her.

She had to stay strong.

She had to be strong, for the cats she loved, 4 Firestar and Stormyheart. And 4 Lionblaze evin tho he broke her hart. And the whole clan needed her 4 her destiny, so she cold save them from the forces of evil.

She had to be string.

She knew this was something no one else culd deal with, oshe was cumpletley aloan.

When they got finally bak to the camp the whore clan cheered and cried when they saw she had had rescyed their leader and friends. But she was so ehausid. $&amp;... she just couldn't go any moar. She Killapsd but Fyrestar cot her b4 she hit da ground.

She noticed Stormyheart glaring at Fyrestar in a jello way. But just then Gaystripe ran into camp scared.

"SParkelprettypaw windylcan is attakinf in rivenje! ()&amp;! I seen them!"

"oh no we're not ready 4 a battle rite now! We'll be destroyed!

"NO! I'll fite for ever if I have to! To save my clan! *&amp;$)$&amp;)(!&amp;"!(!$*()!$)()(49494949!" She yelled heroicly. _Have faith in me!$$!%*%(() Just pleas don give up!()$!) _She thot desperitly

Just then Stormyheart cried "A rivrclan cat just hurt thenself!."

"What How do uknow? "

"I seen it iin a vishin!"

"Why does it mattr?"

"I don't know." He sobbed histericly and it made her feel sade too, but she stayed string and didn't crie. Skne knew oneday she would understand,

But it was too late, Tigerstar suddenly appeared behnd her…. "Wha? But hes in the dark frost! Forest! HOW is this happening?" He took advantage of her confusion and attacked her with really sharp sharpened claws that were really sharp. Blood filled her heart and her heart was beginning to drown in the blood from her throat. It hurt lyke fyre and she tried to fite back…. But it was too late..

Fyrestar saw what was happening but couldn't help because Windylcan cats were attacking the clan, and he was in battle with Crowfeather and Breesepaw.

Stormystormheart ran up to her as Tigerstar disappeared into the mist. "NO! SParkleprettypaw! Pls be kawaii!"

"Im sorry… I cant be kawaii… not now, not 4 ever…"

"Kawaii U said u wer mine 5 evar!" he cried.

"deth is 6 ever Stormyheart… there is no hop for me." She whispered.

Then she died, she was just a corps laying in the center of the clearing now, blood all around her and Stormyheart crying at her side as he laughed in dismay. Everyone cryed, it was such sad, they had lost their heroin! What would happen now?!


	9. Chapter 8 lost in Darkness 12 22335364

**Chaptr Eith- Lost in Darkness**

Sparkleprettypaw was in Starclan, there was bright everywhere and trees and it was amasin! #yolo! She wondered… how did she get here tho?

Them it all came back to her

She had dyed for her clan! But she wouldn't have undone it; she was a true hearo.

"Sparkleprettypaw, we are so rejoice to meet such a courage cate!" Blustar whispered with such rejioce.

Many other cats were approaching in rejoice she saw, and she began to get nirvicc, what if they sent her to the dark fourest?

But she desidid she would be too string this time to be afrayed.

"Sparkleprettypaw, we have a propheco, and advise.

"But I am dead!" She cried

"No, ur not, we will use the power of friendship to bring u back to life."

"Why?"

"You are too importint to dye! The yuniverce needs you! Godd needs you! We truest you to be the one savior, and using the power of frendship. You are the savior of the whore world!"

"kawii… I'll try to be strong, but it feels like too musch, what if I fail?"

"Ur special, you won't. But if you do, the power of friendship will be 10ever destroyed, and Satin will take over from the erth!"

"Oh no that's horible! I'll fite to the deth!"

"I Know, and this is the advise…Follo ur heart, and be string, just remember, u must folo your heart and be string! Fo,lo your heart all the tym you wonder what to do, and be string no matter what, always folo your heart! Be string, and always folo your heart past 10ever, and be string. Folo your heart. Be string, and folo your heart. Stay string. Folo your heart. Just remember to stay strong, and pls don't ever 5get, u need to folo ur heart. Stay string. Just always folo your heart. IF you folo your heat and stay string, u will succeed ur destini and save the whore world."

She didn't understand. "Pls don't go! I don't understand!"

"folo ur heart abd b string! Folo your heart. Be string. Always stay string, and remember to folo your heart."

"What?"

"Folo ur fucking heart."

"k" she said, but she was still cunfused.

"And be string."

"#Kawaii." She sighed … she knew one day she would understand… because she was amasing and really smart and so pretty and *special.

Just then Tigerstar appeared.

No! He killed me!" She thought, she was shaking in #f%ear# !

"Sparkleprettypaws, I luv u, will u be my mat?" Tigerstar asked and gave her flowers."I killed u so u could be with me in the dark fourest!"

"Oh that's why! I'll 4give u then.. but I already might be Fyrestars mat and I'm stormyhearts soul matt"

"Pls u hav to be my mat! We can rule the whore world together, 10ever! Ur so pretty and special I really luv you!"

"I don't know! Besides ur evil!"

"That's okay! …Who cares if I'm evil… it doesn't matter we can still be mats!"

"Idk" She was cunfused again. Tigerstar told her she was pretty and gave her flowers, but he also murdered her and killed many cats. She couldn't deside if she should or not! It really hurt when she dyed! And he killed her mom! But the flowers were so nice and he told her she was special!...

She remembered starclans advise…_ "…Follo ur heart, and be string, just remember, u must folo your heart and be string! Fo,lo your heart all the tym you wondr, and be string no matter what, always folo your heart! Be string, and always folo your heart past 10ever, and be string. Folo your heart. Be string, and folo your heart. Stay string. Folo your heart. Just remember to stay strong, and pls don't ever 5get, u need to folo ur heart. Stay string. Just always folo your heart. IF you folo your heat and stay string, u will succeed ur destini and save the whore world"_

She wundered wat it meant?

Maybe it meant to folo her heart?

But what was her heart saying?

"I don't know what to say! Pls I cant answer that rite now!"

Tigerstar seemed sad "okay..but I'll never giv up on u Sparkleprettystar! Oneday we're gonna be mats and you'll rule the world with me!"

She didn't reply

!321!#But she couldn't ignore the feeling she felt when she saw his fiery golden eyes burning with the eternal fires of hell, and besides, Tigerstar was black and really sexy… but no!123!# he was evil! Rite? What was she gunna do!?

Then she thot about Fyrestar and Stormyheart..They woul be devastated if the left them for _TIGERSTAR! _ And she luved them…. And she luved Graystripe and Lionblaze and Cloudtail and Crowfeather… but that was different they weren't her mates! So she shouldn't evar talk to Tigerstar again! She decided she wouldn't evin think about him! She couldn't fall inluv with him! That would just be so rong!

watch?v=GCSuoREPi6o

Meanwhile Fyrestar was listning to emomusic again…the song "Lines full oflies and athousand roses by upon beauty rests" was what he felt like..it describe exactly how he felt… he cried so much (ctually it's a rilly goodsong, better than sparklestar even omg!(11117)

Sparkleprettypaw went back to the starcalcats#,w her they summmoned the power of frendship from Firestar, Bluestar, Spottedlef, her mom, Lionblaze #even though he broke her heart, Cloudtail, Tigerstar, Blackwhisker, Purplepaw, Birchfall, stormfur, Ravenpaw and Redtail, Oakheart, Graypool, Mistystar, Stormyheart, Gaystripe,Blackstar, Riverclan, and Jayfeahter because he was blind. Also #yolopaw who she hadn't met yet but would fall in luv with someday cuz they were soulmats too.

They called the ancent powr of friendship and the whole sky lit up with glowing neaon purple and pink and oraing light flashing everywhere and making the power make #$2365the earth stop spinning and the sun stop rotating around the starclan earth. Evin the starclan clouds and wind an the breeze stopped for amomint. It was brethtaking and amasing!

"holyshit this is such power!"! (111111

"wow! S124uch amase… yeah such power!"11`15

"gasp" said the cats a ssparkleprettypaws body illumnatid with the lite and she began tofloat into the sky froma helicopter hat that appeared on her head.

_"Such magic!"_ She thought as suddenly the whore world flashed with such britelight everything disappeared and she lost conscisness.

($*)(09046469090

**Hey!#! HTank u somuch all the nise ppl who lef good reviws! Cuz of allt eh haters I was so hurt I was gonna stop writing and giv up my dreasms but u gave me hop to nevr gv up! A I kno the haters ar jus jello of my talint, so whatever Imgonna be strong and ignoare all u haters I'll nevr sink to ur level! Jezisis on my sid!**

**But rilly u made me cry myself to sleep I was sooo hirt! How can u sleep at nit? How can u be such bad ppl u would be such hater! Soplss don't flamIm trying rilly hard and trying rilly ahrd !#1**


	10. Chapter 9 Ryse of the true savior

**Chapter 9 rise of the saviir:**

She felt herself floting in emtyness, then her sol flew back in her body and she was hovering above the camp locking at herself still locking dead and the clan all criing around her. SHHE didn't want them to be sad and she wanted to be back alive life so she flew her sol back into her body.

54sHE opened her eyes instantly and a whit elite illuminated flashed all around her. Now she felt so total amasing and power like a true angel savior angel from heavin.

Then she saw… she was floating, she had wings! IT was so beautiful, light spiraled around her like fireflies and sparkles shined off her fur she had white wings sparkling with rainbow glitter and a am,asing golden halo floated majesticly over her, it was so beautiful words couldn't describe.;

Angels sang, such pretty mnelidys floted thru the air and sunlight and moonlite beamed down on her as the sun had frozen in time a gain and stopped moving around them in the such pretty sky full of silver glitter slowly foating down, it was such magic…

"gasp! !_*$)" she gasped "32332 (&amp;)%(!"

The clan didn't kow what to evin say, they were in such shock they had never seen a cat so pretty or magic.

"!12464646579!9!" said fyrestar

They know knew she was the true savior, and the ones that had douted her cryed and knew they could never 5give themselves. Cinderheart died. LIONBLaze knew it was for the best so no one evin cared. Hollyleaf also died. So did Brightheart.

The cats with darkness in their hearts dyed in her angelik presence. Brightheart started coughing violently and blood started bleeding from her eyes as her heart melted and her organs liquefied. Chainsaws came out of her heart and so did knives. That was cuz of all the darkness in her evil was in a lot of payn and she finially gasped for breath but she couldn't breathe she just wanted it to be over but she knew she had to dye, it was 4 the best, as she collapsed and lay dead and coald on the ground.q2409q470q93750q3597)(&amp;)( &amp; )! SOOn sandstorm and Daisy died in the same way cuz she was a kittlypet and never proved herself as a real clan warriorr.

Finally Fyrestar could speak.

"Prettysparklestar… I want you to be leader.. and a true warrior, because no one could evar be a great leader lyk you! Not even me and im special, but u're more special!" There were tears in his eyes, she was just so amasing. She was perfect. But the last thing he would see was her pretty face.. but that was okay.. Then he collapsed, he was dyeing because it was the way starclan wanted it…but nNONO! Sparkleprettystar screamed, her mat! He was supposed to b her mat! She choked on tears and almost passed out….."NONONONO!" This was the day she became her own destiny….but this was the pryce they had to pay… it was pretty sad …but its worth it she guessed… I hav to stay strong! But I hav to folo my heart and hes my mat…kind of…

Bus she saw The clan gazed at her with shining eyes and such rejoice evin tho Fyrestar was died. So she desidid to stay strong for them, and she reallie could folo her heart, bcuz her heart was with the clan, not ju one cat, not jus Fyrestar. $$!125Also Stormyheart,Gayzstripes, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Cloudtail, YOlopaw, and maybe…. Tigerstar… she remembered Starclans words "_folo your fucking heart."_

She swore she would.

She would free the clans from darkness and the 4ces of the satin and the dark fourest… until they all lived in sunlight with never night, fear, hate, sad, or darkness…

Until evry last cat was 10evar free


	11. Chapter 10 Childs of Heroin part one

**Chapter 10 childs of heroin part one**

**!24Thx to all the nice ppl who sayd nise things!3578! #And all u haters r just # jello!5785875834 Also thx ligersrcool mayde the kawaii avatarr pic!**

Prettysparklepawstar was walking with Stormyheart thru the pretty trees above. She realized his eyes were hearts and hearts were floating out of his eyes. She guessed he really loved her. But did she still luv him?... evar cince she met Tigerstar everything was seeming different.

"Hey Prettysparklestar? Do u wanna hav kits?"Stormyheart said

She looked at his stormy storm eyes, they wwer such storm she used to get lost in them… but now.. she's not sure anymoar if he is really her soul mat like she had thot.

"…no."

"why not?'

"…because ….Jayfeather …is blind." _Andi feel lyk im in luv with a different cat.. a murderer cat who killed me and my mom… _

"…okay."

"yeah I have to go to the moonstone now to get my nine lives"

"kawaii." Stormyheart said, but he was happy for her she would be an amasing leader #yolo. and they walked hack to camp, then Prettysparklestar walked to the moonpool.

She got there and she was happy in amase. It was relay pretty too, kind of lock seven.

The water sparked and shined with moonlight. She drank the magic water.. and fell asleep.

She opened her eyes and was in Starclan, but something was different… Tigerstar was there!

"Sparkleprettystar! I really need to talk to u!"  
"yeah, but I have to get my lives, the starclan cats are coming, they don't lyk u so I'll talk later?"

But she really jus wanted to talk to him now, she didn't care about he starclan cats…now she just cared about Tigerstar. #42353

Suddenly starclan cats appeared around her and Tigerstar had to dyssapeared.

She saw Fyrestar and was so happy q241212

"Sparkleprettystar! I luv u I will give u this lyfe for courage!"

Bluestar gave her a life for blue stars, and Spottedleaf gave her a lyfe for courage.

Thunderstar gave her a life for being evin more pretty,Brokenstar gave her a life for strenghth and never giving up. Scourge gave her a life for bravery and trying no matter what. And Jesus gave her a life for being amase.

Then she realized Tigerstar was there!&amp; 967r767679 78 88788787$

"Sparkleprettystar your ninth life is love, so we can rule the world together 10ever for all eternity with u by my side."He said. Sparkleprettystar got the lifes and was so happy amase!

"Sparkleprettystar?"

"What?'

"have u thot of ur anser?'

".i don't luv cloudtail anymoar." She sayd… but onestly she felt like she rilly did starting to luv Tigerstar! But no that wasn't rite!

"but do u luv me?/"

she did luv him!$##$$… but he killed her mom! And her… but she didn't lyk her mom that much anyway but still… it was a hard disision. She knew her heart felt that she luved him. No matter what. Evin if he did murder her and kill her mom,…

she remembered starclans words again…. "_folo ur fucking heart…" _no, she wasn't courage enough. She couldn't. Not today.

She started crying and ran away. Tigerstar tried to follo her but she yelled at him to goaway .Hurt in his eyes and he started crying watching her disappear , maybe evin leaving him 4evar.. he cried wundering what he did wrong to lose the cat he luved. Mabe he shouldn't hav killed her mokm… but she probably jus didn't lyke him becus he didn't give her enough flowers. He dised he would give her more flowers next tym.

Sparkelprettystar went bak to her clan and they all cheered cuz she was now the new leader!#!$$

The next day Her and lionblaze had 4 kits!yolo,

There was a white one with pink eyes, a black one with eyes, a golden one like Lionblaze, and one that was fire colored lyk fyrestar.

"the white one is nicekit." She was gonna call her prettykit but that would mean she might be as pretty as her which wasn't true! Anyways prettysparklestar continued to name the others " the black one is greenkit, the gold one is blackkit,a and the orange one is firestarkit." She sayd, then left them and desided Hollyleaf or Cinderheart could take care of them.. lionblaze luved hollyleaf more anyways.

"You don't seem to luv our kits as much." Her mat said seriously

She sighd "u luv hollyleaf more than me"

"why do u think that?"  
"…becsue…. Jayfeather is blind. Everyone knows that."

"curse" Lionblaze cursed "sigh" he sighed.

"u and hollyleaf and cionderheart and cloudtail should take care of the kits, I don't want kits/." Prettysparklestar wished quietly. " I have clan stuff to do."

"No ur there mom!"

"well whos they're fathr?" she challenge asked harshly

"…I am!"

"also Fyrestar and Gayzstripe and Crowfeather and Breesepaw! If u don't want them I'll give them to Gayzstriper tehn!"

"Fine then! A Gaystripper can have our kits! I don't care!" he yelled

"Sure!"

So she went to go see a gay stripper and toke the kits with her."

When her saw her his face blazed with joy and his heart drowned in amase! "SPARkLEPRETTY STAR I LUV YOU I LUV OUR KITS SO MUCJ I LUV THEM !"&amp;*%" He cried eternally.

"kawaii,then promis to tak care of them 5 evar?" she severed

"yesterday."

"I know you did." She said smiling releivedly and much joyly, she knew he would tak good car of them! she would never have to deal with them again235!


	12. child of the herion part two

**Flashback!**

Sparkleprettystar had firestars kits! But she couldn't tell anyone because then the forces of darrkness and sinn would find them! She decided there was only one thing to do….. there were two kits, one was ginger and radiance sparkle flame ffyre coloer like the brilliant sun on fire, the other was pink with blue eyes and looked really strippy stripper. She luved them both…tear. *tears* but she couldn't keep them….her destiny wouldn't let her. *sad L * *misery* she cryed …wundering where shge could take them,….then she knew. Scourge. He would take them. Why did she have to do dis?!14

She blurred thru the rain, miserable and shaking but seeming strong so she could comfort her two childs. Firestar wasn't there. He didn't even know she had kits. He would never meet his childs.

It was the way it had to be, she saw scourge and talket to him "Hey, can u tak my kits please? Plsss keep them saff….plssss…."

"yes. Okay, but they will be trained as evil warriors."

"I know." She said, feeling lyk crying but she couldn't. she jus luved her kits so much…. She wanted them to be brav and strong

"What r there names?" Scourge asked

"They are bravekit and kirassakit ."

Scourge nodded and walked away with her only kits…shecouldnt watch this…she turned and ran away criing,,,, why did lyf hav to be so hard? #depression hurts #sucks to be alive #cant we just smoke a bong and get along? She knew she couldn't go bak for them. It was over, she could only move on. Casue once u go black u can never go back.

End Of fLAshBack.

She didn't want to think about that, she fell asleep and had a dream…


	13. Sparkleprettystars Dream&)!

**SParklePrettyStars Dream**

She was ina battlefield, cats were crying and screaming and dying….it was cray cray! It must be the pocalyps…she thot. Wow, such battle! *getting scared we're all gonna die* *wow deep thoughts*

Then she saw an angel demon descend from god. TI was amase! Such wow!

It said "Tigerstar is your truu luv…u will sav the world…then another prophecy will. U have no chioc."

Then she saw a picture of a heart floating in the sky above her with a picture of Tigerstar in it and glitters and sparkles all around. Rainbows cam out of his fiery hell eternal death eyes.

Prettysparklepaw smiled

Now she knew the truth

Now she could follo her heart and fulfil her destiny!$% %$$!


	14. child of the Heroin PART THR33!

Chapter **child of the heroin part three XD XD XD **

Sparkleprettystar ran away to Starclan to see her truu luv in the dark fourest!

She was gonna have Tigerstars kits! #yolo wow!

She saw Tigerstar and they wer so happy! They could be together but not forever! *sad*

'Sparklesglitter I love you!" Tigerstar said joyly

"I luv you 2!"

"Kawaii! Ur so awesome we're gonna rule the univerce 2gether! 100evar! And we're gonna have such pretty kits with sparkles and magic jus lyke you!"

"Kawaii!"!)!($&amp; "Lets kill Starclan!"

"No lets kill thinderclan!"  
"yeah! I wanna save the world!"!"!"!"

:Sure!"

"Okay!'

"Meow!"

"#!

Sparklepretty star was so happy joy!1 She luved this cate! What a magik kat! Wow!#

She saw the stars in the sky...so pretty and bright forever. Just lyke she luved Tigerstar forever….

Wow they were soulmatts twnflames! Kawaii

12451363 %&amp;#h346634438788

"09709"

"HOiAHOI90759fj."

"Seal black cats! Tricycle triangular desk shaped hand zebra phone cellular device!" Tigerstar said joyly rejoice

She could only stay for so long tho….

She hade to go bak to her cln.

She was woke up bak in the leeders den in thundrxclan..wow…kinds sad…sight…sigh sad…

Tigerstars words still wer in her mind _"__Seal black cats Tricycle triangular desk shaped hand zebra phone cellular device!"_

_"__wow!" _she thought, Tigerstar was so such magik! So sweet he was so nise! Wow! #! She would luved him soo much 4evar! 10019108097evar!"!"!"

The next day Sparkleprettystar had sols kits! But everyone couldn't know

She had a son with pretty white fur and silver shining light eyes. He was pretty, something was magic about him…it was hard to tell but it was

She asked the black death hells angels living inside her what she should name him.

Just then maigc happened magically magicness magical magic. #wow #such magic

She named him**ShadowAngel **firewings stormpheonix. Silvermoon Silverdeath **Soulshadow.**Wow, such name #amase. Ever gay.

Then she had tigerstars kit She had a daughter with black and white fur and magic electric blue eyes. sHe looked really pretty and had white markings sorta like paint splattered threw around her but her back and the top half of her body was just black no white. She luved her but not as much as she luved Tigerstar. She wundrered what she should name this kat; she was really amase named her Kawaiikit,

Wow she had kits that was pretty cool

She went to go party with Cloudtail and Brighheart the Shadowclan cts at shadowclan !

When she got to shadowclan there was…

Cliffhanger!LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL


	15. Chapter 1111 REBEL KATS! OMG

**Chatper 11:11 !**

First she had to get away from Bramblestar that bitch wouldn't let her go to partys in shadowclan cuz she jus had kits! Damn! Wow such disappoint. She woul havz to run awayz! Z! #wow dis rebel kat!

She knew some other cats that were gonna go to evin tho Brambleclaw didn't wantz tehmz too. Cloudtailz, his mat Brighheartz, Hollyleafz who went rebel in rebellious rebellion against firestar and her mom sandstormz. Lionblaze, mirrorheart, and they were gonna meet yolofire!

She saw Mirrorheart float by, she was so mystia:mystic mysticalmagic myst mistmist. Her heart was like mirrors breaking…vivid and bleeding beautiful bright glowing scarlet ,the blood of dying angels. Light reflected off her and into her making her image refract and disappear like shadows passing but lighting up again in the next second like flashing bright red and pure white light like shining light cocaine.

Sparkleprettystar went and was gonna meet up with the othr kats but Bramblestar stopt her to talk to hur! "Hey is ur kits ok? U aren't taking car of thenz in worried."

"Why are worried?"  
"Because Jayfeather is blind."

Sparkleprettystar knew what he meant. HShe disided she should go no! b4 he talked to her again! #

She slinked slinkily out of camp like a gay rainbow slinky, looking soo strippy stripper right now. How could they not notise her! But they didnt and she got away.

She pranced across the border sneakily . She was knda worried her leader would c her and she would die or he woud make her lyf hell, but she wouldn't let that evar happin to her. Everything was okay.

"Arctic sky seal floating shelf!' She said for good luck. Jayfeather had taught her that because he was so blind.

Arctic seals were floating mysteriously in the dark clouds. It was sorta weird and mysterious, but she kept on going.

She sawed some kats finally! Blackstar, russetfur, Hollylear, Lionblaze, Cloudtail, Brightheart, dustpelt, and yolofire was there too! And all of Riverclan!.

Wow she couldn't look away from yolofires yolo eyes, they were so amazeyolo! She felt like she was in luv with him! What? No she didn't evin know him, right?….. she was in luv with Tigerstar and Firestar too! And Stormyheart and sometimes Sandstorm and Crowfeather and Blackstar. Wow she realized she also luved Blackstar sometimes! This wasn't evin kawaii it was stalkish stalkishbicycle!

A few hours later…

Sparkleprettystar had drank too much vodka and could hardly walk she was way too drunk, cloudtail was high and drunk out of his mind, the only reason he hadn't passed out was cuz he was so used to it by now. Brightheart was dead. She had got alcohol poisoning again and this time she finally died.

She knew she was meant to be with Yolofire, but she was meant to be witht Tigerstar and FIrestar more.

She got really angry about it and started wishing she could go to the dark forest with TIgerstar forever. Why did she have to be in love with these other kats? She couldn't help it, why couldn't she be mats with all of them? It wasn't fair anymore!523

She disided she would only luv Tigerstar now and onlie him! He was her onlie Mat!

She was leaving when she fell into an abyss of darkness! "OMG OMG OMG OMG" She said…wow omg!


	16. Chapter 12 Evilstarz!

CHAPTER 12~!#!#%!* #YOUR MOM!

DARKNESSSSS! DARKNESSSSSSSSSS!

Wow everything was dark! She wondered, was she being sent to hell?! Maybe she shouldn't have done all that murdering and other bad stuff! And Firestar and her mom and Crowfeather and Sol!

She lbikned and saw that she was landed in a really dark floating cave that was really dark. It was very dark and fire blazes in a ring around her and another cat. The other cat was blacker than a black person and just as dark on the inside. There was no glitter in her eyes, instead there was fire burning in here eyes!kawaii! IT wa her sister EVILpawz! Wow fire vs glitter ! xD

"Evil pawz why r we her?"

'MY NAMES EVILSTARZ NOW! I RULE THE EVIL WORLD! JUST LIKE YOU RULE THE OTHER WORLD THAT IS NOT REALLY EVIL!"

"Okayz, Evilstarz pleeezzz come backz and live withz me! Pleez?!"

"No." Evilstar said, "Incest isn't best."

'Well… sometimes its okay.." Sparklepretty starz said

"No, not really."  
"Well, it can be…"

"….."

"…sort of…"

"….."

"Well I don't really so what's so wrong with it"

"….."

"I mean it really could be a good idea, it just depends on the situation."

"….."

"Right?"

"….."

"….."

"Sparkleprettystar, can I ask you something?"

'Sure."

"Are you dumb or are you retarded?"  
"um…yes?"

Evilstarz facepawed . Holy fuck her sister was a moron, wowz, what a stupid bitch.

"What? Was that the wrong answer?"  
"No Sparkleprettystar, you got it right on."

'Kawaii!"  
"Okay now I wanna have a serious conversation with you, I know you probably can't do that I'm just asking you to try."

"um, okay."

"Cool, so you know who our father is, right? Our dad is Firestar, you were mates with your father."

"And? So what?"

"Firestar is your dad."

"What?...no."

"Yes."

"No hes not! Hes my mate now! That changes things!"

"That doesn't make him not your dad anymore."

"What? Yes it does!"  
'No, nothing can change that you sparkly little bitch."

"No! So what! Even if you were right who cares, I'm special, and I have a cool name! That makes it okay!"

Evilstar facepawed again. She didn't want tobe related to her anymore."GET OUT."SHE SAID.

"WHAT?353645h745r7457rt6888656rt56y4d7gggrrreee3334eeeeee44444ttthhhhqqqq46uuuu54444u3775343"

"Leave. Pease just leave."

"okayz!." Sparkleprettystar siad and was teleportedf back to thunderclancamp!

She saw her such pretty kits wow she luved them sooMuch! OMG!

"Kawaiikit and Stormpheonixkit!"she said and they were there37 and they all played happily in the forest togetherin the sunlite and green grass and pretty trees and flowers.

She just wished her truu luv could be with her…she loved him she missed him soo much! She hoped he was happy rite now…she really luved him she didn't luv Firestar anymoar.

She felt happiness shadowed with sadness…but it was okay..she would be with Tigerstar again…somehow….

Just then Hollyleaf, brightheart, Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, and millie all circledher…what was going on!?:

"we found out you luv Tigerstar and hes evilz…and we want to be leeder so we have to destroy u!"

"NO TIGERSTARS **NOTT **EVIL! UR EVIL AND SO IS YOU!""" but shewas scared cuz she was so outnumbered….was this the end?and her kits she had to save them!

But they had already toke her kits!OMGOSH SHE HOPED THEY DIDN'T KILL THEMZ!

"Sparkleprettyheart…if u evar come bak we will kill u till ur killed!"

"NO!" she said and attaked them all! She fought them all by herself and won!wow

"we'r sorry…we'lllet u be leeder 10evar now!" brambleclaw said

She was still made tho!  
"will u be my mat?" Brambleclaw asked.

"NO"

"I don't do drugs…I am drugs.."Cloudtail said

"Well said. can we be friends again?" she asked

"yes."-036824

"kawaii!"  
"your mom!"

"is dead!"

"LOL!"they all laughed so hard. Wow she had great friends now. She guessed everything did happen for a reason!

She felt happy as she went back to camp with gayclaws and her kits.


	17. Chapter 13 EVER

CHAPTER 13

Sparkleprettystar was walking with her sun in the fourest. She had changed his name to Everkit and now they were takking,

"Everkit."

"yes?"

"u r my sun."

"yes" he said but secretly he was thinking about sea green crayons.

"I want to tell you something, sumthing very importint. I feel my time is running out. So I must tell you now my sun."

Ever locked at his mom expecting an answer. his mom she was the most divine angel. She glowed and light always shun all around her.

"We are an angels. So is ur sister, she is a fallin death angel. You are a lost angel. I am the fallen angel risen. Your father is maybe satan. You need to make sure this doenst make bad things hapin to you. So 35#$23, the world to ramembir is, BE CAREF UL WHO YOU TRUST"

They went back to camp sid by side sydwe. The moonlite was shining shimmering down on them,

She said softly then, " but Tigerstar is truly a great kat, he is the real hero, not me." She said the last words so soft he hardly was shure he had heard rite. Her amithyst ocean eyes sang angels songs in such soft sweet voise, he was so calm it was like a dream… and he drowned deep into sleep…

He didn't know that what would happen next would be like waking into a nightmare. Time was finally running out for Sparkleprettystar.


	18. WICKID GAY and a discusting RAINBOW CATE

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

Kawaiikit wok up in a magic dream world. They were in the darke fourest and wicked gay, cafushorsedoorwindywindwindowfagandtheredhorsecat, magicmagishihn, and totalbitch2000 was there. It was a special metting in the closet with wicked gay.

"look at that discusting rainbow" said totalbitch200 because the rainbow was discusting

there was a discusting door on the rainbow and a cat whose face looked like a keyboard melting in a microwave was also on the discusting rainbow.

There wasn't tyme.~!94

They were all in the closet with Wicked Gay and wwicked gay and totalbitch2000 wanted to play drop the soap but cafushorsedoorwindywindwindowfagandtheredhorsecat didn't want to. So he didn't but magicmagishin did instead because yollo.

Kawiikit was sade. She didn't want lyfe anymoar. She wanted to stay with wicked gay and magicmigishin and the discusting keyboard cate, 2000123907evar. And evar. Forever infinityevar and 302397820975ever and 9evar moar.

When she woke up she was very depression.

"ugggh! I want to go back to discusting rainbow land!' She said muttered growled sighed sadely!

Only satan heard her plea

"okay but you hav to go on mishins and questst and aventirs and do som stuff to get there."

"Okay yes!" she said agreied enthusiyastikly instintlie

She kkNW it was her lyf porpoise!

Crafus paw and dead beets wir being faggots on fryDay so fucker fur and gravel face dicided. It wes vu rite thing to dO.

Omg!

Cats! Kawaiise46

**hey people thakx to saitan who i osld nt soul to! wow! domethHaiwl Sait5aN!**


	19. Because Jayfeather Is Blind and your mom

**HEYY PPL! I'm really trying my best at writeing! I think I'm getting better! I'm not giving up! *Y( *^ 3 3 3 so plss NOO hate! ****L**** I just learned English ok?! This is hard 4 me but I'm trying so harrd! SPARKLEPRETTYSTAR 4EVIR! ****J****XDXDXDXD LUV! Oh hey and I just found out im gay! wow! So plss no hait! **

**Ohh and good reviews mean ALOT to me! So please review! but no HATE! Ur nice reviews are rely kawaii **

**Chapter 15: Your mom.**

"Evilstar was the one who killed ur mom. I just toke the blame because larsh cafus made me." Tigerstar said. "I am not uninnosint….I am on black jesis pot smoakers side."

"but why would cafis make you?"

"Because f**ker fur and dead beets and gravel face told him to."

"No what is the real reason?" she asked knowingly

Tigerstar said the truth. "Neacsue Jayfeather is blind."

" Okay so the power of friendship then the world could use the power of true love and the power of the black Jesus" Bluster said because Jayfeather was blind.

SparkleAmazingprettystar understopod.

They knew it was really because Jayfeather was blind.


	20. Chapter 16 pure blue rainbows shining

The next year Sparklesyolostar was walking thru the forest and saw her true luv shining in the distance! OMGOMGOMG! She yelled TIGERSTAR!

She lived him soooo much! Tigerstar saw her and his hell burning killing Firestar eyes shined happily joyly in pure joy he was soooo joyly happy to see his tru luv!

She purred soo happy and her and Rigerstar were 2gether now!

"Sparklestar I luv you" He sayd as they locked at eachothir lovingly and all the sparkles in sparjjeklstars fur lit up and everything was amasing light and rainbow magic around them.

Hwe eyes shone lyk pure blue rainbows and hearts floated around them. She hade never bin soo happy.

They would luv eachother moar than 1000evar. W3907859023

"I wanna kiss Firestar." Tigetsrat said.

"But hes dead?" Sparklespaw couldn't remember.

"Idk."

"hes my dad."

"what?"

"nevermind" Sparklestar said fastly. He didn't needed to know everything. She really didn't know if Tigerstar would think incest was best or not.

He might not lyk that she was mats with her dad when she was a pprentice.

But then she locked and Firestar was there!

"Has anyone really been far even as decided to use even go want to do look more like?" Firestar asked somberly

"You've got to be kidding me. I've been further even more decided to use even go need to do look more as anyone can. Can you really be far even as decided half as much to use go wish for that? My guess is that when one really been far even as decided once to use even go want, it is then that he has really been far even as decided to use even go want to do look more like. Its just common sense." Tigerstar replied

Sparkleprettystar understood now! SHE WOULD GONNA DIE TO SAVE THE WHORE WORLD!


	21. polarfuckisclan

Sparkleprettystar was wondering… how was she gonna do this? How would it happen? Suddenly DeadCarcass was eating ice cream because Jayfeather was blind

She thot about Tigerstar…. Wait who was her deputy? She had to call a clan meting!

She jumper on the highlegt amd yelled joyly" All cats old enuf to cat their one prey hionm here for a clan announcement!"

The cats lissened obiedeitly to their leader because she was rainbow amassing.

Just then Jesis floated down riding a floating homocycle with god!\

"OK HJESIS IS MYT ! DEPUTY! She choesyn jesus because of his floating homocycle and tricyckes raimbows amase3Q! P$U ()U_$)_l;.

Rainbowmagicpaw. And Icecreem carcass cheered yeeling joylu rejoicek,

CATS.

A LONMG TIME AGO THERE WAS A STORY OF THE ORANGE LIHHTD IN THE CEILING PEOPLE SHELVES CHAIR; CAFUS CANUS SAFUS FUCKUS AND JERRYL WERE ON A MISSION TO FIND THE RING IN MORDOR BECAUSE YOLO. THIS IS THEIR STORY…

SKDGJSKLDJGSDKGKLSDGKLSDHGSKLKGKDJGNDKLGJDKLGJD;GDL;GJXDGL;KS;ZLFSD;GLJZSL;FK;ASLFKL;FJ;XDLJDL;GJD;OGJDOGJL;XDKFSDJOPJGOPDJFSEOPTJSDOPJGXDL; ;XLJCDLJL;DDJJKBBVJBKLDGNKXDGNXDVKLDGKNLZKNZ;PFJ 9E48090346 DOLPHINS CATS HORSE SDIODHFKLAWJHJKASDFHOSHFSFHIOWU294U DOLPHINS dolphins Dolphins! DOLPHINS SDGHSJKGHSK DOLPHINS . a well. 1245136276384687697807890808708707807856856745634523

Sparkleprettystar was so happy joy! She was gonna save the whore world! "OMG! OMG OMG OMG!" She said as tears of pure blue rainbows shone in her sparkly magical purple eyes.

She had to tell Tigerstar!

"Tigerstar" She said to her mat.

"Yeah."

"Im gonna save the world like my destiny told me."

"WOW Sparkleprettystar ur so amazing and jesus I know you can do it!"

"I luv you!"!()%() "!"

"I luv u 5!"

Just then Brambleclaw was there.

"I have a confessin" He said slowly sadely wow what was it!?

"Okay… I lyk Jayfeather."

"why?"

"Because jayfestehr is blind and I luv him.."

"wow okay"

"Yeah so.. idk what to do"

"YOLO." Sparkleprettystar say " but Firestar lykes him too…"

"well yolo"

"k."

"Hey Squirrelflight" Brambleclaw said

"Hey."

"Your gay."

"omg….why would you be so meen!" She was shoked that he was actuallty lyk that!

"Because Jayfeather is blind and I luv him!" He cried

"Well okay I'll tell him." Sparkleprettystar said and talked to Jayfeather

"Ok so Brambleclaw likes u but that would be cheeting on squirrelflight!"

"its not cheeting if shes dead." Jayfeather pointed out

Wow she had a idea!

"Hey Brambleclaw how bout u kill Squirrelflight."

He didn't completely seem to lyk that. "idk.."

"Ok ill make sure she dyes."

"Omgosh thanks ur so kind!" Brambkeclaw sobbed in joy. Wow she was amazing. She would do all that just so he could be with the cat he loved :') omg.

"Loyalty is what matters, and that exists now, not in the past. Loyalty has to be proved every day, in every piece of fresh-kill brought back for the Clan, every claw mark on our enemies, every patrol, every training session." Firestar said.

Wow. The angels descended and sang through the sky as gold light surrounded him and he had angel wings wow!

Wow he locked sooo courage amazeing.

OMG! What if she luved Fyrestar again?! NOnononoNONO no!that wasn't rite!

Besides it was her destiny to b with Tigerstar! Or was it?…omgosh Fiyrestar was really really amazing tho! and was incest really that bad? She didn't know what to do so she killed him and ate his soul. OMG! blood was everywhere! wow OMG!he was just lying there all dead! OMG! she had cut his head off and ate it! Wow.

It was sorta funny though and Brambleclaw laughed sorta but he tried not to

But then Jayfeather started laughing too and so was Lionblaze and soon everyone was laughing

OMGOSH I KILLED MY DAD! She was shocked… but it was sorta funny… lol it actually was really funny.. the way he died haha he wasn't expecting that lol

"Hey Prettysparklestar. I have to tell you something…" Whitestorm said. "Your parents are jewish…."

OMH noooooo! NO NONONOnononono NO!

"I don't wanna live!" Sparklestar sobbed and decided to kill her mom omg she wanted to klill Firestar again and again and again!

"JAYFEATHER!"

"What the hellz?!" He was confused she was being so cray cray!

"YOU'RE A JEW!" She sckreamed

"OMG!"

She knew what she hade to do…. She killed Jayfeather and shot him soooo many times then she found Sandstorm and was gonna kill her but she realized that maybe she had to do this a better way. If everyone knew she killed sandstorm they would be mad. No one cared about Firestar cuz he was a fag and no one cared about Jayfeather either because he was useless and blind so it was okay.

"Hey Sandstorm wanna go for a walk to the lake?"

"Ok sure." She said and followed Sparkleprettystar to the lake, When they got there she started ta;lomg tp hjer.

Before Sandstorm could speak Sparkleprettystar pushed her into the lake and drowned her.

"Hahaha" Sparkleprettystar laffed it was like a joke! She was starting to feel really happy about killing! It was fun!

Then she remembered…. She was jew too… she cried soo much this was tarrible how cuop;d sje live with herself! She had to do this… it was for the best.

She jumped in the lake and the water was soo cold and sharp omg! She was starting to drown and it hurted to breath! She had to die tho! She cried as she died she didn't wanna die really :'(

Suddenly Tigerstar saved her!

"Sparkleprettystar! OMG" he cried "why whould you suiside?"

"I need to die cuz… " she was cryomg too m,icj top ta;ln

"No ur not a jew! Whitestorm was joking!"  
"WTF! OMG! I just killed my mom and Jayfeather cuz I thought it was for reals.."

"OMG im mad at Whitestorm now! That wasn't rite!"

"Yeah that's not!"

"Sparkleprettystar I love you soo much! I love you so much I would kill the whole clan for you.

"Awwwwe omg"

'In fact I'm gonna go kill Whitestorm rite now!"

Tigerstar ran back to camp and Sparkleprettystar chased after him. When he got there he attacked Whitestorm but just before he died Sparkleprettystar had second thoughts.

"OMG TIGERSTAR DON'T KILL HIM WE KILLED TOO MUCH!"  
"oh Sparkleprettystar you can never kill too much." Tigerstar said sweetly with pure love in his fiery hell eternal death eyes. "But im sorry sometimes I just wanna kill everyone…" He said sadly

"I have to save the world" She said heroically "I have to die to save the world…" she was sad now

"Sparkleprettystar I love you sooo much you cant die! He cried crying now too. "I will be with you forever I promise."

"I love you 1000001240897589023790287629034672049687209ever!"

"wow omg…" She was crying in joy!

"You mean the whore world to me your everything to me"

"awwww" she luved him sooo much!

"Sparkleprettystar, will you come back with me to the dark forest and rule the whore world with me? We can be together in love for eternity and have and do anything we want… even Firestar"

_LOL he doesn't know I already did Firestar! Haha _she laffed but then got cerious again.

"Ok Ill think about it… " She didn't know what to decside! Didn't she needed to save the whore clans? But she really wanted to be with Tigerstar forever rite now! She remembered the prophecy… she was destined to die to save the clans…but she didn't really care…omg she didn't know! She started to cry a bit but tried not to

OMG what would she dicisde?Q?Q?Q?!


	22. chptr prety fucsyolo meth

Pretty fucus yolo meth!

'Su y wuld u tri dis 4?' prettysparklestar asked. Tigerstar were locking at her lke he was bout to eated him.

'Bcuz I ned to be with u 5evar!' He exhaled as he didn't rape her at alll. Dey got all her kits together instead and he asked her:

'Whiach 1?'

"Me no underdont.' She replaid.

'Thr is too mny. U ned mora tim wid meh,' Hem loked at her knognly. She touht tht she wuld alwys put her best forward to lead so she pushed out her fav. Kit. He then squished the screaming kit with one pound into da ground and the thing becume notin more then a red glop.

'y?... I no…' She was lost for words. The other kits ran away. He loked at her with hell firery eyes… and tghen started to lean and fall. He wroke up a few secs later and asked wht happened.

'Wht happened?'

'U killed my fav kit.' She replied criing

'I was posesed! I don remember anythin!' He cried out. She loked up at him, and started to run. She believed him but she still felt the uneasy feeling grow inside her. He ran back to camp and it was the perf time to run away. She wuld hav if she din sped all da tim wundering who possesd him. He quikly cam bac with others and they captu har and loked her in a cage.

She turnd in the cage and felt uneasnez. 'Wht wuld dey do' She wundrd. She felt a heat grow inside her and burst out of her eys. She was soo pretty tht she nvr lost har sigt but the cag meltd undr da het and she got fre bcuz of randow meth pawaz.

She ran and wundrd bout her otha kits. Wer dey oky? Wer dey ded? The 1 she luv was gun so she secrty wihsed tht the others was 2 cuz she din wan del wit tem. She ran and ran and saw tigerstar. She ran right to him and din stop. Evn whn her face ripped through his chst as her theth shreadded his hart and her toung tasted his blooood. She stopped jus be4 runnin inta firestr.

'Whr r dey?!' She asked, drops of blood flying evrywhr.

'Ded… they all harts exploded out of awesome fearz.' He said causiosly.

'GOOD! INCESTS BEST!' She yelled.

'except whn its bad.' He repld.

'except whn #fucusyolo #meth #ur mom' She replied snappingly

'OMGOMGOMG!#*I%#* * ur so pretty ur right!' He said.

'I CALL CLN METINZ!' she said as evry1 telported rond her.

'TIGRSTR DED! I NED MOAR KITS! WHOEVR BREDS WIT MEH KPS THM EXCEPT WHN I WANT THM!' She yelled to evry1. It was so amase evryne dint no how to talknes. Dey jus lok.

'I KNW! Y don we al tak turns and all hav kits?' Some1 said.

'IM PRETTY!' sparkle prettypaw yelled. Evry1 kno wht she ment and obeyed.

SHhe strtd to float into sky wit wings and lazr eyes and everyone ran away to get stufz and the sun stopped rotatiubng and the earth stopped fukin and the moon stopped shining and the sun stopped rotating and her evilsis stopped being nice.

When evry1 cam bak unblind thy al askd her how she dind it.

'THE PAWA A LUV AND FRIENDSHIP ND YOLO! And to folo ur hart and har urselfz!' she sad. Evry1 else nodded and lik an army, thy got thr stoves out and startd shovin all thr kits in thm. Thy could only hav pretty kits. Only sparkleprettysats kit!#$%TR6534213456

'WRFVVJVHENBNVHDKXKITS WJERVFHJEWVRHECK JNRFHAV VWRJTV DEEP ENVFJEVNEKC' Sparkle prettypaw sid and all the air strtd smelling lik burnt fur and the scrms startd and slowly ded. Whn the camp was clnd out she cam down.

After evry1 as deal wit she got 100 eva kits ta be wit her and evry1 elz.

WILL THEY GO INCEST?


	23. Chapter 23

*THIS WAS BI A GURL CALD JESLOLMOMMETHERZYAY … ND SO WA DA LAS ONE!**

FIRSTR GO GAY

Fryrstr ran into clarn. Thr was a few boy kits round.

'Cum!' He ordereds

'NOOOONONNONO! NOTA GAIN!' he squeeled as he approchd closr.

'ITS NOT RAP E IF U LIK IT!' he called at them. The parnt came to thr aid and got thm to thr camp area to strt thr rap lesion.

Fryrstr wen bak to cam and met up wit sparklyprettastr. She wa so sprkleprety she lokd gay to. Tht wa god enough 4 him.

'CUM!' He commanded.

'No I am not folowin u 2 da forst.' She relpyd, grown sparlinger.

'I need rap e partn. Its not force if u lke ta.' He sid.

'wel I don.' She repld.

'wel no1 els wil no or beliv.' He repld. She saw his poin and wen of wit him. Thy wen nd whn he helpd her stiuf moar words in her mouth he stopd.

'heyy, do u wan ta go mak moar kits now?' he askd. She was so pretty it startd to burn his eys and thy strtd szizzling out of thr socets.

'oh… r u gay and blind now?' she asked. She was so spcil she probs did dis on pourpus!

'NOPPPPPOOOOOONONONOOOOO! How can I get my rap e nd rap a targets now?' he asked hystricly.

'Guess u can't' she said as she lazed his hart.

Well, she gusd ths was the last time she was goin to hav to say fast words, cuz its hard to tech whn ur ded.

She walked back to camp to make anuncment and on her way she saw incest.

'YA! GO INCEST GO!' she shouted at da kids. Da kids smiled bak at her knowingly. Others around started to obey and folo example. She cald a cln matin.

'FIREGAYSTRI IS DED AND NO MORE RAP E OR RAP A OR RAP U!' thn she lokd at da hapy methers and added…

'ALSO… etoivneajvifnrt2348957340958#$#$%&amp;*dsforntb' And gaystripper knew she was right. He did lok to much lik frystr and acted lik him 2. He aceptd his fat and ate a random child besid him til the child ded or deth and he ded of overstuffness.

She flew up into the sky just for funzies and shot someone wit lazer eys, killin thm by it hitin thr hart. This conluded the metin as evry1 ran awy in fear and hid 4 der livs.

Aftr da metin thr wa vistorz. Dey wer bellafuk and edwargay and jacomom as well as wickedgay who was way to close to jacomom thn she should be… escepaily her hight…

Anywy thy jiond and fit in wit da gay a=nd stupid clan. Bcuz a dis nd dis wasn't da gay nd stupid clan, sparkleprettystar catu thm and strd tourchin dem. Thn sum1 cam nd said

'Bu… we r da gay nd stupis clan.' And sps replid

'DON QUESTIONAL MEH I WA|NA HUTZ THM?!#$$!' nd t=da ota 1 bak off.

'NONONO I SUPER fagy gey!' edwargay said, in fetal attmps to be sav.

'NONO KILL ME NOT HIM' bellafuk asked. Sparklepreetystar understood wht she said and kild wickedgay. He was jus to gay and the cag couldn't hold the gayness overload. Whn the cag was lightr sparkle prettystar went all sparkle. Thn edwargay steped up his game and startd sparkling too. He sparkld sooo much tht he was gayer den her and she ded! The cag brok nd dey wulod hav escap but sparkleprettystar went to da dark forest fast and te dark forest surrounded cam so edawrgay and bellafuk went into dark forest and sparkleprettystar killth thm and won. Thr last dyin breath was lik

'man, it wuld hav ben so col if jacobgayfag and rijunfvine incested togeth.' And sparkleprettystar realized her mistak! They were gay, luv, yolo, AND INCESTINESS! DEY WER GODS! Ded gods and she drank ALL der bloooooodzz and becam pawapul. So pawapul she exploded inta 100000eva pices and evry1 ated her an becum pawapul and thn too pawapul nd evry1 did. Thn the firast human cam.

WILL DED BE DED OR PAWA BE HUMN?!#$5897234


	24. chptr 2 and 4

INCEST IS BEST FUCKASS

Juliass and Romofuck

They enta da clrin nd romofuk was al lik

'y nio do it thoe' he askdt as sha got down on her knes.

'bcuz I no hav it!' sha said pleadly

'EVRY SECX NEDS PXNIS DOE!' he called out

'thn y u no hav? Ur built for it!' she said

'IM GAY! U go fuk else!' he ended in rage quittiness. He wlkd away in angery rage as she dint met his requierments. He was so diaasopin that he met up with edwardsgayfaggotties spirit.

'I HAV SPARKLE PAWA!' he called onto the unexpecting romofuk.

'I HAV NO DICKINZ!' he yeled bak in #%&amp;$^*%# $&amp;%%

'I MET HUMN!' he called and all of da pawapul spirit gods led me outa da dark forest into da notier ligt.

'thnk god notier clarin.' He exhaled. Thn pawapul cat named sparkleprettystar cam towards him and he stripped in incestinesssss

'BRING DA FUKASS!' she called in a clear voice. He relized ud almost think she wa rel. Thn juliass cum and evry1 cheard. Thr wa many kits and evrythin wa so gay nd yolo tht it wa pretty. It burnd da soul.

'who r ya gonna cal?' som1 cald frm da forst thn jumpd out 3 otrs nd cald dem sevlz demn huntz.

'im deasss' 'im samyolo' 'im angle chasterir' they each introduce demshelvs.

'nd we wil kil u til ur ded!' thy said in gayassiness unicen so muc tht ita hart meh ers. Thy thn tok out guns nd shot juliass and romofuk.

'WE R PAWAPULNESS ANGEL ND DEMON!' they shoutez. Sparkleprettystar saw da devastation and decidz tht she wa not hapy enough wit da tree replac on #existance #fucness #yolo and she lazd shot thm wit her eys. Thn evry1 went bak to wait on the next humn new ruers to wlk in and take ovr da whore world.

WILL DEY CUM IN DA WHORE WORLD?

DIS WA DONE BY BI JESSQRVJMC#RFDCJ$$FC*^ again.


	25. This is you )

Next chapter : INFINITE eternal GAY

Tigerstar wok up in his castle in the dark fourest. IT was a amazing plass the castle was made out of magic rocks that glowed gold like fire and rainbows irdescint and the moon was inside it and so was a small red sun and the bigger sun was brilliant blue in the sky.

Tigerstar said"The dark fourset used to be heaven like the most beautiful amazing plass but the weed got taken away so now we gotta get bak the weed to save the dark forest. "

He was sade all the tym,, he jus wanted to be with infinityrainbow…

Infinity forever wok up in the leeders den. Wow she was clan had to save the weed.

E verkt saw at rees in the distince shingfin in the light \\\a black horse was running faraway.

Wow ahw thith!"

He called the nigga horse but it couldn't hear him so he chassed it desperately. He knew it was his sol mat in a hore body!

"SOUL MAT I LUV YOU!" he cried and screamed in tears of angels love burning like the only light illuminating an eternal darkness… his luv was lyk all the pashin and intense feelings of pur luv that could ever be felt x 10000000 and x infinity and beyond forever and all existence it was beyond all that is….

"NIGGA HORE!" he sobbed screamed "I know who u r! I LOVE YOU !))))))!$*)!((&amp;$)!)!)!($&amp;()!$&amp;&amp;*^%*&amp; ^(&amp;*^ &amp;*$^&amp;* %!" he chassed it and suddenly it stopped and stared back at him….its eyes changed… did she recognize him?! Her eyed fills with pur luv and cries out of her eyes shimmering tears of pur joy!

Now was his chance!

Ashe saw a metal pipe and it was dead and she was sade

Max was there. He was sade for the pipe too.

Wicked gay and the discusting rainbow cat whose face looked like a keyboard melting in the microwave and total bitch2000 were all there in the closet with Wicked Gay again.

This tiym Firestar was playing drop the soap with them eternally

Your mom was der too and she was alsow in the closet with them all, you didn't know this but your mom is actually gay

It was a huge closit seshion with infynit gay raynbowe like Edwardgay and bellafuk

They sparkled like sunrise water and your mom and dad

SUDDENLY FIRESTAR SAID

"WE WILL MAKE A NEW CLANS! THIS CLAN IS NOW CALLED POLARFUCKuS CLAN AND RAINBOWCLAN AND YOURMOMCLAN AND GAYLORDSCLAN AND I LUV GAYSTRIPE!"

"yes" replied the gay mom evrey1 taks about. So did they all agreed. Sparkle mom then got hite bi a large bus. Not even Jesus could lift that fat Ass's spirit. They all joined in on the songe. Too many dayz went on while them were out of there closet. KURFUKUS couldent help but see the trooth…. Now that's something!wow. as a great uv a day it was PONILLIER FUR decided to get out…. Unlike your mom. You as a full-time house mom should know the dangers of staying out on a gay day. Then suddenly the hand reentered the pants. We all know why that happened,,,, could it be prevented by yur mom? FUCK NO ABSAFUCKING LOOTLY NOT. Dumb bitch came out and took a stand. Muslems then too tooke ae stand. They got in to it and they all figured why the next BARFUKNIG and the crew of the fucked up in it all. They should have followed the path. The moming end


End file.
